HIGHSCHOOL DXD LORD WITH TEN HEADS AND ADIMAHARATI
by lordofall3728
Summary: It is fanfic of Highschool dxd in which Ravan legendary king of rakshas and his beautiful dauhter shows up in kuoh town


HIGHSCHOOL DXD

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything Highschool dxd is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi**

LORD WITH TEN HEADS AND ADIMAHARATI

At Kuoh Highschool,

Issei was gazing at the sky through the window, thinking about his duel with the Riser Phenex during Rias's engagement.

But bell rang and class teacher enters the class and said, "Today I have an announcement. Today we have a friend joining our class, now please enter"

A beautiful girl with jet-black hair entered class. She had big cleavage and perfect figure. Issei also thought she was beautiful like a goddess.

"Please introduce yourself" Teacher said.

She nodded with a bright smile "Hello everyone my name is Alya and I am from India. I hope we can get along"

Everyone in class started commotion after hearing her introduction. Well who will not not fall for a beautiful girl like her.

During that she looked at Issei and smiled which made issei blush and confused, Still the commotion continuous.

Teacher said "I will have someone show you around school after class is over"

"If that is the case I would love to if that gentleman over there guides me" said Alya pointing at Issei.

All boys in the class gritted their teeth and stared at Issei with envy.

Issei got even more confused, He said pointing at himself "Me ?"

After the classes were over Issei showed her around.

She asked "Hey Issei would you do me a favor. Since I am new here would you show around and help me in my shopping ?"

Issei said "Sure why not it's not everyday that you get asked a favor by a beautiful lady"

She said while blushing "Thanks for that" which made even Issei blush.

After shopping since it was too late she invited him to dinner as thanks for his help. It was a big mansion in which she was living alone. Most of the stuff was also packed looks like she just moved in.

She told Issei that most of the stuff is of her father who is busy due to work and he sent all of the stuff.

Issei was sitting on dining waiting for dinner and was looking at the decorations which were looking very ostentatious. She came while carrying food in a cart. She was now wearing a simple dress and an apron on it which Issei found cute "It sure is cute"

She heard him and blushed "What are you saying moh~" she stuffed his mouth with food while blushing.

"gahh i cn't bredth" said Issei while choking since she stuffed his mouth with a white round sponge like dish (Rasgulla).

After that they had normal dinner which was made by Alya. She made him indian style curry which Issei found delicious and praised her and she blushed again and stuffed him.

After dinner Issei left. Of course she can't have him stay the boy she met for the first time.

* * *

After that Issei was heading for OC room for his devils job.

As he entered the room Rias called him.

"Issei I made some cake today would you like some" said Rias.

"Yes, Why not" said Issei not aware of the danger.

He sat on the couch next to Rias and Asia sat on his other side. Akeno came behind him and koneko sat on his lap.

Issei still haven't realized what situation he is in. Kiba also silently escaped.

Asia said "Issei-san plz try this one too I made it"

Akeno said "Issei Plz try mine as well"

Koneko said "Senpai eat mine as well"

Rias said "Hey Issei would you like some more ?"

Issei said "I don't think I would be able to finish it all"

"And why is that ?" Rias asked.

"I just had dinner and I am full" said Issei.

"But you were not at home during dinner"

said Asia

"You were not there when I came looking for you in your class" Akeno said

"I saw you going with a beautiful girl after school" koneko added

"I was with the new transfer student helping with her shopping" said Issei digging his own grave.

"Oh you ate something on date with her" said Rias.

"That wasn't date she invited me for dinner at her place for helping her in shopping" said Issei completely digging his own grave.

Rias said "So you are saying you gave priority to fooling around girl you just met than our club activities"

Rias said with a smile on her face which made Issei sweat "Issei if you don't finish cake I will make you finish it"

Asia said "I don't mind how many girls you are close to but don't forget about us"

"I think I should give you a special punishment" said Akeno sadistickly.

"we have more cake over there as well" said Koneko

"What did I do to deserve this" said Issei.

* * *

After few days

skip

During battle with Kokabiel,

Issei have activated second liberation of boosted gear .

He was fighting with kokabiel but he won't be able to last long. Kokabiel was aiming a spear of light at him.

But suddenly a crack appeared in the sky. A silver light passing through the barrier like knife in butter aimed at Kokabiel destroying spear of light and that shockwave made Kokabiel fall on the ground.

Kokabiel stood up and looked at the ground and found a sword struck in it.

The sword has a crescent of moon on it like a smile. A girl with jet-black hair appeared and picked up the sword. She looked at kokabiel and said "surrender fallen angel you have no chance of beating me"

Kokabiel frowned at her said "Who the hell are you ?"

She smiled and said "I am the one to defeat you and my name is Alya"

Kokabiel fly up in the sky and created a big spear of light and thrusted it towards the Alya. Alya responded by cutting that spear of light and slashing Kokabiel.

Kokabiel fell on the ground not moving.

Suddenly, A Silver Light came from the sky and caught Kakabiel and stray priest. It was a guy in silver scale-mail armor.

"First a mysterious woman and then Hakuryuukou, Today sure is full of events" said Rias

Hakuryuukou looked at Alya "Azazel asked me to bring him back but it looks like you took care of him"

Suddenly from Issei's gauntlet gem shined. Draig spoke "Are you going to ignore me white one ?"

Albion responded "It's been years since we fought red. One day we will fight again"

Hakuryuukou(Vali) looked at Issei "Get stronger my arch rival we will fight one day"

He said and flew up in the sky.

Alya looked at Rias and group and said "Hello everyone, I am here as representative of Lord Shiva. I was told to wait until I get a reply from your side but looking at situation I decided to help you"

Rias also nodded "We are grateful to you and Lord Shiva. Thanks for your cooperation because of that we defeated Kokabiel and saved this town"

Alya said "Oh plz I was supposed to help you guys. I hope we will meet again on the day of the conference"

Rias said "Yeah I guess we will meet"

Alya left and student council entered the scene.

"Who was that girl and even the Hakuryuukou was here ?" said Sona.

"That girl was from Hindu faction to aid us and Hakuryuukou was sent to retrieve Kokabiel by Azazel" said Rias

"I don't want to see that guy again on school grounds agian. Tsubaki prepare to repair the school" said Sona

"Want us to help you" asked Rias

"No. It is job of student council" said Sona

* * *

Authors note : I hope you guys will enjoy it is my first time writing a story so hope you will overlook minor mistakes and help me to correct them.

YOUR'S LOVED ONE

OPPAI DRAGON


End file.
